1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an X-ray inspection apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an X-ray inspection apparatus, an X-ray beam is emitted at an article from an X-ray source and an X-ray that has passed through the article (transmitted X-ray) is detected with an X-ray sensor. A strength of the transmitted X-ray detected by the X-ray sensor is then compared to a prescribed threshold value that is set in advance and a determination is made as to whether the article is defective or not based on the result of the comparison (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-98653). If a contaminant exists inside an article, the strength of a transmitted X-ray will decrease greatly at the location where the contaminant exists. Consequently, an article can be determined to be defective (contaminated) when the strength of transmitted X-ray is below a prescribed threshold value.